Halcyon
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Happiness can be found even in the smallest of things. — IzayoiKurousagi.
1. Hands Entwined

Ah, finally! It's about time that I uploaded an Izayoi/Kurousagi or IzaKuro as I like to call them fic. I spell Kurousagi without the space, just to give you a heads up. This is a drabble collection of my beloved ship. The drabbles are all random and follow no particular theme orz. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo?

* * *

><p>His hand was held out toward her but she made no move in accepting it, instead only staring dumbly at the outstretched hand. Izayoi noticed her blank look and sighed loudly in irritation as he motioned for her to take his hand.<p>

It seemed that Kurousagi couldn't understand that action either as she cocked her head to the side, looking questionably at him. "Izayoi-san?" she asked, still in a state of confusion.

"Just hold my hand you dumb rabbit. Is it really that hard to understand?" he snapped, resisting the strong urge to strangle her there and then.

Her brows furrowed in more puzzlement. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask. Why was Izayoi suddenly asking her to hold his hand?

Izayoi let a low growl escape his lips before he swiftly grabbed one of her hands, interlacing their fingers together tightly. "You're seriously asking me why? Are you stupid Kurousagi? I'm your boyfriend, so why shouldn't I be able to hold your hand?"

A deep crimson blush painted her cheeks as she looked downward in embarrassment. She had forgotten they were dating. After all, it had only been just over a day since their confessions so they hadn't really explored any displays of affection just yet.

"Oh right. Kurousagi is sorry," she apologised, biting her lip in the process.

Izayoi glanced at her embarrassed form with affectionate eyes before turning away, slowly dragging her somewhere with their interlocked hands. "There's no need to apologise you dumb rabbit. Just remember to hold my hand next time."

She nodded profusely before taking a look at their entwined hands. Kurousagi slightly blushed at the sight, feeling the tight grip Izayoi had on her hand. He had rather large hands which enclosed hers like two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Izayoi's hand was strangely smooth she realised; it wasn't calloused like she had expected. She had figured that since he used his fists for just about everything they would've been rougher but she guessed not.

Feeling that his girlfriend wasn't making a move to follow him, he stopped and turned to look at her. She was now sporting a bright grin on her face, her crimson eyes looking directly into his violet ones. "What's up with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow,

She shrugged but still maintained the eye contact and her bright smile. "Nothing to worry about Izayoi-san, but next time I'll be the one to hold my hand so don't forget to take it."

He looked away slightly flustered before clearing his throat and giving her one of his signature smirks. "I'm not dumb like you Kurousagi so don't think I would be."

Kurousagi's eyes twinkled in both amusement and mischief as she had noticed his flustered expression. "I just wanted to remind you Izayoi-san."

And with that, she began to take the lead, swinging their hands back and forth with Izayoi now being the one to stumble after her.


	2. Change in Formalities

She stood before him guiltily, eyes cast downward and fingers fidgeting from a state of nervousness.

"I'm sorry Izayoi-san," she apologised, avoiding his eyes. She didn't want to see his angered face. It would make her feel even more guilty.

He looked at her, noticing her regretful form. Izayoi couldn't help but let a small affectionate smile grace his lips but it was quickly replaced with a devilish smirk when a thought crossed his mind.

"To make up for it, drop the _-san_ Kurousagi and call me Izayoi_-sama_ instead," Izayoi proposed roguishly, a devious glint in his eyes. To be perfectly honest, he had completely forgotten as to why she was apologising, but had decided to guilt trip her and have fun instead.

Kurousagi's head shot up at his request as she noticed his smirk. She frowned, placing her hands on her hip. "Kurousagi refuses to comply with Izayoi-san's request," she stated firmly.

Izayoi's face visibly fell as he looked at her questionably. "Why? We're dating aren't we? The honorific _-san_ is too formal for lovers," he pointed out, Kurousagi's cheeks turning a light pink at the declaration of their status as lovers.

"How about _-kun_ then?" she suggested but was immediately shot down when he gave her a firm shake of the head.

"I said _-sama_," he insisted, refusing to compromise.

Kurousagi frowned. "But _-sama_ is more formal than _-san_!"

He shrugged. "Who cares? That's your pet name for me."

"Izayoi-san wants a pet name?" she asked curiously, the thought having never crossed her mind.

Izayoi looked away in embarrassment. "I said Izayoi-_sama_ Kurousagi!" he exclaimed gruffly, avoiding her eyes.

The Moon Rabbit watched his form with slight amusement, having never seen the always composed boy flustered before. "Alright Izayoi_-sama_, but in return you have to call Kurousagi 'Kurousagi-_sama_'," she bargained, a matching devious grin on her face.

His head snapped toward her in surprise at the sudden deal before a smug smile plastered itself on his face. "I see that I've taught you well Kurousagi-_sama_."

Her eyes twinkled in agreement. "I see that you have Izayoi-_sama_."


	3. A Little Crumbs

Kurousagi was far from what anyone would call a messy eater. She had always eaten with such poise and grace that was worthy of the title Highborn of Little Garden, but sometimes Izayoi thought otherwise. Sure everything went into her mouth when she ate (if it didn't there was a serious problem to be addressed) but on some occasions there were cases when a few crumbs happened to be left sticking on the edges of her mouth.

Take now for example.

The two were in the midst of walking back to the community's base after enjoying a hearty meal at one of the main street's cafés when Izayoi had finally made this observation. He didn't know why, but he had felt the strong compulsion to wipe away those crumbs himself rather than inform her beforehand. Perhaps it was the opportunity of performing skinship that had made its allure, and being the opportunist he was, Izayoi was not about to let this rare opportunity slip away from between his fingers.

Without a second thought, Izayoi paused abruptly in the middle of the road, Kurousagi effectively bumping into him with a small thud. She stepped back with a small frown, massaging her nose as she stared at his back in curiosity.

"Izayoi-san?" she asked in concern, wondering if something was wrong. It wasn't like him to suddenly do something out of the ordinary without a clear reason. But before she knew what was happening, Izayoi had whipped around in her direction and had a thumb resting on the side of her mouth.

Unable to comprehend the situation in time, she stood gaping like a fish for a whole two minutes while Izayoi's hand had retracted only a few seconds after the initial contact. He had been able to wipe away most, if not all, of the crumbs and was utterly amused at the girl's reaction that he couldn't help but flash her a smug smirk.

"What's wrong with you Kurousagi? Cat got your tongue?" he remarked smugly before spinning on his heel and continuing to walk forward in nonchalance.

Kurousagi stayed frozen on the spot with jumbled thoughts as her crimson eyes gazed blankly at Izayoi's retreating form. She still could not form conscious thoughts and thus had been left standing there like a complete idiot.

Not feeling her presence behind him, Izayoi turned around to see her still frozen in shock. With a cocky grin he called, "You coming or what you dumb rabbit?"

"_I-Izayoi-san!_" was the last thing he heard before he continued walking, the male shaking his head at her terribly late reaction. Ah, Kurousagi. It was always so fun to tease her.


	4. Valentine?

"Oi, Kurousagi. Where're my chocolates?" the statement left her in utter bewilderment as the Moon Rabbit cocked her head to the side.

"Chocolates Izayoi-san? What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly, her eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed, "I'm talking about my Valentine's Day chocolates. Where are they?" Izayoi held out his hands, expectantly waiting for her to give him something. The only response he got however was a blank look, crimson eyes flitting back and forth between his outstretched hands and his awaiting face.

"Valentine's Day? Why does Kurousagi have to give Izayoi-san chocolates?" Kurousagi was now utterly bewildered. Valentine's Day, as she could now see, in Little Garden was a little different from the Earth traditions. As Cupid actually existed in Little Garden, the tradition of giving chocolates and such to a Valentine was a rarity. Instead it was Cupid's arrow that everyone coveted, and as such a massive Gift Game was held which most occupants usually participated in.

"Where I came from, every Valentine's Day has the girls give the guy they liked chocolates. So where are mine?" Izayoi kept his hand outstretched, still waiting for his box of chocolates. He really wasn't serious about it, it was just fun to pull her leg.

As expected her eyebrows shot upwards and she looked rather mortified. "_Eh?_ What makes Izayoi-san think that Kurousagi likes him?" Her words betrayed her however when a faint rosy blush tainted her milky white cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious?" She was about to protest when Izayoi silenced her with a look.

"Really Kurousagi, we could just skip the whole confession thing and you could give me my chocolates _or_ we could go the more traditional route and wait for you to confess. Although I think you would much rather prefer the first method, wouldn't you agree?"

She was speechless at his overwhelming confidence. How could he say all that without looking the least bit embarassed? Sometimes his arrogance really amazed her.

"I– Uh– Kurousagi thinks she should leave now," she stuttered, unable to piece together an adequate response.

"_Oh?_" he raised an eyebrow. "But is Kurousagi _really_ sure she wants to do that? Even when her _beloved_ Izayoi-san has some chocolates for her?" he asked slyly, taking out a small heart shaped box from his pocket.

Kurousagi's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets when she noticed the small box. Was that really for her?

Seeming to have read her thoughts he replied, "Yes these are for you Kurousagi. Just make sure you repay me back on White Day."

And with that he dropped the box into her hands before patting her lightly on the head. Honestly though, she would've been more appreciative of the gesture if he hadn't pulled on her ears at the last second.


End file.
